maoyufandomcom-20200215-history
Hero
The Hero (勇者 Yūsha) is the main male protagonist and the greatest warrior of the Human realm who gives up on his task of slaying the Demon King after he is convinced to join her effort to ensure a truly peaceful solution to the war between Humans and Demons. Appearance Hero is a youthful and slim young man. He is of average height and weight. He has dark brown, messy hair, with bangs over his forehead, reaching his eyes. He has hazel-colored eyes which looks very gentle and soft. He has a black collar around his thin neck. The Hero wears medieval-style adventure clothes. A beige, long-sleeved sweater is covered by a light blue, long, vest-like clothing piece. The vest has a high and wide collar, no sleeves and reaches to over his hips. He wears dark-beige, loose trousers and leather, knee-high shoes and elbow-high gauntlets. Around his waist, he has a dark brown belt. He wears his sword on a buckle, draped diagonally over his shoulder. Personality The Hero has a very strong sense of justice. He believes that war is bad and that the Demons are pure evil. He is headstrong in his beliefs and courageous to take actions against the evil-doers. When he was informed by the Demon King about the truth around the Human-Demon war, he wouldn't believe it first and was very skeptical, but had to give in eventually. He also has a great weakness to female beauty, which is why he was probably startled by the Demon King's appearance. However, Hero is hiding his jaded outlook of the world. When questioned by Archer on his motivations for allying with humankind, he admits that he's only doing it because he has nothing better to do. Because of his powers, he isn't seen as "human" and has been mocked and treated with disdain by other humans. In spite of that, however, he can't bring himself to hate humanity because he has seen how good humans are to other humans, and has decided that humans are mostly good. Since this world is important to other people, Hero can't sit back and watch it be destroyed by the Demons; that is his only reason for fighting. Synopsis Introduction arc Abilities Teleportation Magic: The Hero possesses some kind of Teleportation Magic that allows him to travel considerable distances by the means of instant teleportation. A transparent sphere appears around him and includes any targets nearby, this way Demon King can accompany Hero on his travels. Flight: The Hero is able to fly at great speeds using magic, and is able to boost his speed even further by casting Accelerate. When flying, he is surrounded by a shield which allows him to smash through even reinforced castle walls. Summoning: The Hero is able to use magic to create and summon familiars, such as Nightmare Robin. Offensive Attack Magic: The Hero is capable of using magic for attack purposes to great effect. Spells such as Plasma Annihilator, with little effort, are capable of blowing up mountains. Other spells, such as Hero Skill: 48, is a enhancement spell which makes his blade invisible and capable of going through magic barriers as if they weren't there. Unfortunately for Female Knight, the method of using the latter skill appears to be so nonsensical to the point Hero is unable to teach to anyone else, even when using it in their sight and trying to explain how it works. Healing: The Hero is able to use magic to cure injuries to both himself and to other people. It is sufficiently powerful enough to even repair detached limbs back to their stumps and leave no scarring. It is noted that of his former party, despite his profession as a frontline warrior, he was also one of the team medics. Physical Combat Skills: The Hero is well-versed in using a sword for combat. Combined with his magical skills, such is his strength that he is able to single-handedly fight against armies on his own. He is considered to be the strongest swordsman in the world, although as his abilities come naturally to him, he has difficulty in teaching others how to fight. Equipment He possesses an ornate longsword, reminiscent of a European weapon; and he is able to wield it with great proficiency. Relationships The Demon King and the Female Knight are both shown to have an emotional connection with the Hero. However the Hero does seem to have hidden affections towards the Demon King as he always claims that she belongs to him in situations like the Evil King incident where he went to save the Demon King. Also he is seem to be more affectionate toward the demon king, as they almost kissed twice. Where as the Hero has always been aware of the Demon Kings feelings, he is worried that if he were to die then the Demon King would be very upset which he can't bear. He also got jealous when he heard about her receiving a marriage proposal. Quotes Trivia * The Hero is said to be lazy a few times through the anime. * The Hero refers to auroras as rainbows in the night sky. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male